beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 27
Intruders in the Challenge Match is the 27th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It aired on September 25th, 2010. Plot Tsubasa arrives at Doji's office and receives his first assignment to spy on enemies of Dark Nebula. Tsubasa surprises them by mentioning Gingka and his friends but Doji continues and briefs him on their amazing progress that needs to be monitored. Yu who had been eating an ice cream cup, stops and notices that Benkei, Kenta and Kyoya are friends with Gingka too. Doji orders Tsubasa to take Yu and monitor and test their progress. Tsubasa protest as well as Yu but Doji puts them off and reminds them it is for Ryuga's sake. In the meantime, Gingka is supposed to give an interview but it doesn't go exactly as planned. Gingka rushes up to the camera and asks if any of his friends are watching. When asked about his secret, Gingka replies that it is hamburgers and looks into the camera asking Madoka to whip him up a batch when he comes back into town. Finally, the camera crew tear Gingka away from the camera, to the relief of Kenta and Madoka who are watching the broadcast. The DJ announces the next tournament which will have two contests going on simultaneously at Glen Valley -- in the green forest or the stream battles. Kenta decides to participate and lines up deciding which battle to choose when he bumps into Hyoma who is also competing. Kenta decides that the Forest Match is better suited for his bey and Hyoma then decides to take the Stream match. Though it would be fun if they were together, Hyoma tells Kenta it would be better if they didn't compete for the same points and wish each other luck. Later, an eagle flies overhead. Madoka is watching their matches on her computer and see that Kenta and Hyoma are doing great and advancing through each round with ease. Tsubasa and Yu make it to the entrance to find that the tournament has started. Tsubasa lets Yu choose which battle he prefers. Yu having already battled Kenta, decides on Hyoma and proceed to their respective assignments despite being told they were prohibited to enter. Yu interrupts the semi final to decide who will be Hyoma's final competitor. Seeing that the match will not go on, Hyoma agrees to battle if he gets to pick the battleground -- the Raging Rapids Stage. Meanwhile, Kenta wins the Forest Battle. Then, Tsubasa challenges Kenta; Kenta accepts. Yu and Hyoma begin their battle. Yu is pleased with Hyoma's level of skill and can't wait to have fun. Hyoma reveals that he picked the stage to prevent Yu from using his Ant Lion Sand Trap move or else the beys will fall into the water. However, Yu is completely undeterred and then goes on the offensive. Hyoma is able to deflect Yu's attacks and the beys continute their battle around a very thin edge of the stadium. Hyoma decides to end their match with his special move but is surprised when Yu decides to use Sonic Wave too. Later, Yu reveals that his special move protects Libra from water. Hyoma has miscalculated. Hyoma decides to give it his all in one last attack but Yu wins. Meanwhile Kenta attempts to attack Tsubasa but dodges all the attacks. Tsubasa reveals he had studied all of Kenta's moves and then goes on the offensive. Tsubasa sends his bey up in the air to perform an aerial attack and continues his attacks mid-air. The attacks are so relentless that Flame Sagittario is not able to land on the ground. Kenta is unable to think clearly and turns away. Tsubasa yells at Kenta for looking away and tells him that Flame Sagittario hasn't given up yet. Kenta pulls it together, realizing that things will only get tougher from here on out. Kenta is able to move his bey to safety and then goes on the offensive to attack Earth Eagle with Flame Claw. However, Tsubasa launches Metal Wing Smash and wins the match. Hyoma and Kenta console each other at the end of the tournament. Hyoma reveals that he should have learned his lesson with his battle with Gingka; he thought he had the advantage with the location but it wasn't enough. Kenta also learned that he needs to give it his all and not quit when the going gets tough...just like Gingka. Both of them realize they have a lot to learn and part ways. Back at Dark Nebula Headquarters, Doji congratulates Tsubasa and Yu on a job well done. Yu dismisses him saying it was easy though Tsubasa warns it'll probably not be so easy next time. Yu asks for another assignment having so much fun battling Hyoma and even suggests battling with Tsubasa. Tsubasa puts off Yu and tells Yu he has no interest in playing with kids which raises Yu's ire. Doji looks on thinking to himself, that both Tsubasa and Yu are progressing to plan for Ryuga and L-Drago. Major Events Gingka and Co. come to know that Tsubasa joins the Dark Nebula. Category:Events Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episodes Characters Seen *Yu *Gingka *Kenta *Madoka *Tsubasa *Other Bladers Beyblades Seen Flame Libra Storm Pegasus Rock Aries Flame Sagittario Earth Eagle Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblades